


Worrying

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' FwT [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fundy takes care of a sick Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Anon Jams' FwT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137092
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	Worrying

**Author's Note:**

> In light of me being sick I wrote myself a comfort fic! :D -anon Jams

"I came as soon as I heard!" Fundy shouted as he kicked down the door to Dream's house. 

Dream gazed up from the couch, a weak laugh leaving him before a fit of coughs. "B- Baby!" he wheezed out, still trying to laugh despite needing air. He lifted an arm up in greeting as Fundy rushed over- after he made sure the door shut. "Sap must've told ya," he mumbled as a hand touched his forehead.

Fundy huffed, his hand moving away. He took his satchel off and placed it on the table, a clink sounding from it. "Tommy told me, actually. I was on my way to the bakery and he was losing it about you being sick," he trailed off and crossed his arms. "Honestly you couldn't have sent me a message?" 

Dream pursed his lips and then brought his wrist to his eyes, touching along it. Fundy rolled his eyes as he heard a whisper, his ears flicking; "Baby I'm sick."

"Too late now, I suppose," Fundy sighed and gently flicked his cheek before opening the satchel, pulling out a glowing bottle. He popped the cork out of it with one of his claws. "I convinced Techno to give me some potions half off so you better drink them," he glared, pushing the bottle into Dream's hands.

A whine escaped the blonde and then another cough. He frowned as concern washed over Fundy so he reluctantly tipped the bottle into his mouth and chugged the liquid. Potions were always bitter no matter what went into them and it made Dream cringe as his stomach twisted in the flavor. He handed the bottle over and Fundy handed him another bottle that he quickly chugged. 

Orange juice. He grumbled a complaint but it wasn't really making a mark. He appreciated the citrus taste over the potion. 

"Couldn't have gotten apple juice?"

Fundy took the bottles and placed them on the table. "Orange juice is a better chaser," he said, "you're just a baby." He sent him a small smile and gently touched his head again, a little relief filling him. "You're so dumb, you know that? Your fever's already going down," he chuckled softly. 

Dream huffed. "I didn't wanna worry anybody," he said, "I woulda messaged Tech if it got any worse so he could give me stuff." He slowly sat himself up and made a grabby hand. "Help me to bed?" he requested, sending him a sheepish grin. 

Fundy helped him up without an argument, his tail wrapping around Dream. "You ended up worrying me anyways," he said with a little bump. 

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, leaning against him a bit as he sluggishly followed. "I really didn't mean to," he added, genuine in tone. He brought a hand up and coughed into his fist, though it wasn't as rough as previous ones. "Sorry Babe. You can go once I get to bed-"

"No. You're stuck with me, Blondie," he snapped back, but his tone was gentle. They walked into Dream's room happily. Fundy enjoyed the smell of vanilla that always lingered in the room, but today it was mixed with something sweet. "Were… were you binge eating berries again?"

Dream snickered. "I don't legally have to answer that," he said, looking up at Fundy as he sat on the bed. "Buuut, if you want a hint… you grow  _ really  _ good berries."

Fundy grinned and rolled his eyes. "Lay down, dummy," he gently nudged his shoulder and Dream chuckled. 

He laid back and watched as Fundy walked out of the room, only to come back with his satchel and a bottle of water. 

"I'm sure you've stayed hydrated but I didn't wanna risk anything," he handed him the bottle. Then, he pulled a neatly wrapped gapple. 

Dream eyed it and his hands twitched a bit. "Where- how? How did you get that? I thought only hospitals had those?"

Fundy snickered. "Family secret," he teased, "but, between you and me, Techno tends to help out those he favors." He handed over the fruit and watched Dream carefully unwrap it. "It'll give you a bit of an energy boost but it'll make you feel much better faster. You should be good by tomorrow," he walked around the bed and placed the satchel on the floor. He laid down and grinned.

"Fundy, my god," he eyed the fruit and then looked towards the fox. "How did I get so lucky with you? I gotta repay ya," he said, his thumbs rubbing the surface of the apple anxiously. 

"If you just promise to lay here and rest you'll repay me plenty," Fundy said, gently running a hand through Dream's hair. "I wasted my entire family discount on you today so I'd rather you  _ not  _ be sick tomorrow."

Dream nodded and then looked to the fruit, happily biting into it. Gapples were always overwhelmingly sweet and sudden working. Eating a bite of one for the first time was always a shock to the system, providing energy newcomers would find terrifying. But, Dream has experienced a bundle of these so he was prepared for his blood to rush and his heart rate to rise a bit. He nibbled away at it before taking full bites. 

He heard Fundy giggle and juice leaked down his chin as he bit the last bit before the core. He tossed his towards a bin in the corner of his room, hoping it landed. A sleeve brushed over his mouth and he sent Fundy a teasing look as he pulled away. "Thanks mom."

Fundy sent him a look as he shrugged his jacket off, sliding it off the bed. "Come here, Dream," he said as he opened up his arms.

"I'm not cuddling you. You're gonna get sick," he said, raising a brow.

"I drank a healing potion before getting here," he said with a smile, "I'm not getting sick today."

Dream grinned then and scooted closer, nuzzling between Fundy's arms happily. "Way to be prepared baby!" he kissed his cheek gently. He could hear Fundy's tail swishing against the bed and he had half a mind to tease him about it. But, he felt the fox gently nuzzle his cheek. 

"Of course I came prepared. I love you," he mumbled, a purr following after as Dream gently scratched his ear. 

"I love you too," Dream said softly. "You're such a sweetie. Thank you Fundy." He pet his head gently.

Fundy leaned into the touch and hummed contently. "Anytime, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeyyy first attempt at Fundy/Dream stuff. Hope ya enjoyed! -anon Jams


End file.
